Pierrot
by Lisa Black
Summary: “Ele não vai descobrir Draco Malfoy é Arlequim demais para perceber que o Pierrot não é tão ingênuo como ele atina que ele seja. E a Colombina, tão pouco, atende pelo nome de Ginevra Weasley.”1º Lugar.Challenge Triângulo Amoroso.3V Cap. 2
1. Capítulo I

N/A: Er... Eu já disse que não tomo jeito/ Lisa se esconde atrás da cadeira / Acho que a área de Challenges do 3V deveria ser proibida para mim, porque praticamente todas as vezes em que entro lá, surge uma idéia para participar de um. Eu, realmente, não sei como vocês me aturam...

Pierrot foi daquelas idéias que atormentam a alma e pedem ardorosamente para serem escritas. Eu cheguei a sonhar com várias passagens da fic, e simplesmente não resisti à tentação de escrevê-la. Ela surgiu, primeiramente, para concorrer ao I Challenge de Bailes, que foi mestrado por meu maninho Assuero; mas o prazo do mesmo se extinguiu antes que eu a concluísse (para falar a verdade, o resultado se deu por meio de votações, segundo as regras do fórum, mas mesmo assim faltava algumas cenas). Porém, ela se encaixava perfeitamente com muito dos itens do IV Challenge Triângulo Amoroso e a fic concorreu a ele, ganhando em primeiro lugar / olhos mais do que brilhantes /.

A uma fic UA, que se passa na Inglaterra do século XVII. As cidades aqui mencionadas eu tomei por base a Inglaterra atual, então, não sei ao certo se elas existiam nessa época, então, perdoe-me quem é um conhecedor maior sobre o assunto e minhas colocações serem completamente erradas.

Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem; mas, como a Tia Jô já acabou a série e sua meia já está mais do que abarrotada de dimdim, estou pensando seriamente em pedi-la para me ceder os direitos autorais sobre as personagens. Pelo menos por um segundo; não quero ganhar nenhuma espécie de lucro com isso... Era só pelo gostinho de dizer que são meus mesmo.

_Pierrot, Colombina e Arlequim _também não são minhas, elas são personagens da _Commedia Dell'Arte, _uma comédia de improviso que surgiu na Itália, em meados do século XVI. Para quem não os conhece; nem nunca ouviu falar deles; que não entende porque "O Pierrot apaixonado chora pelo amor da Colombina_" (Pierrot, Los Hermanos),_ ou porque raios alguém jura "Para sempre ser Arlequim" _(Colombina, Ed Motta) _para a Colombina... Vão ficar sem saber/ pausa para risada maléfica / É brincadeirinha, gente. O caso é que não chegou a hora exata de falar, mesmo que resumidamente, sobre eles.

A fic _não _é composta de várias song fics. Os trechos das músicas que iniciam cada capítulo correspondem ao "tema" do capítulo, ou ao ponto de vista de uma personagem. Acrescentando também o fato de que, apesar de ela se chamar Pierrot, não tem muito a ver com a música de Los Hermanos (ela serviu de inspiração para a idéia da fic, na realidade). E, sim, eu AMO Los Hermanos e todos os capítulos da fic possuem trecho de músicas deles.

E trecho em itálico é um flashback.

Enfim, espero que gostem da fic!

Beijos!**_

* * *

_**

****

_**Pierrot  
**Por Lisa Black _

_"Ele não vai descobrir; Draco Malfoy é **Arlequim **demais para perceber que o **Pierrot** não é tão ingênuo como ele atina que ele seja. E a **Colombina,** tão pouco, atende pelo nome de Ginevra Weasley."

* * *

_

**_Capítulo I _**

**_"É que eu já sei de cor  
qual o quê dos quais  
e poréns dos afins  
Pense bem  
ou não pense assim!" _**

**_(Paquetá – Los Hermanos) _**

_"O lápis-lazúli e o verde-água estendiam-se e misturavam-se pela campina como um imenso tapete entrecortado por uma estreita estrada de terra, cujo fim era guardado por um largo portão de ferro. Já de longe, o contorno suntuoso do palacete dos Weasley era visível, destacando-se pelo seu antigo estilo Tudor. _

_Em meio a esse cenário, um casal dividia uma montaria que trotava em direção à suntuosa moradia. O garoto de cabelos arrepiados conduzia o animal tranquilamente, segurando as rédeas firmemente com as mãos, prendendo a garota a sua frente em um frouxo abraço. Ela, por sua vez, amparava-se no dorso do rapaz, enlaçando-o com ternura pela cintura; seus rubros cabelos desalinhando-se um pouco devido à breve brisa que lhe cortava o rosto. _

_Quem os visse de longe, ou que não os conhecesse, julgaria que eram dois jovenzinhos enamorados; porém, não passavam de dois irmãos de criação retornando de uma tranqüila volta a cavalo. _

_A ruiva remexeu-se um pouco por entre os braços do garoto e ergueu a cabeça a fim de observá-lo atentamente. Alguns instantes depois, a garota rira baixinho, atraindo um pouco da atenção do garoto para si. _

_-Tão sério... – ela comentou num ar risonho. – Você devia sorrir mais, Harry. – ela balançou um pouco as pernas num ar meio arteiro, deslizando um dos braços pela cintura do rapaz para cutucar-lhe de leve a barriga. _

_-E você deveria parar de cutucar a minha barriga, **Miss Weasley.** – ele rebateu num ar meio rouco, forçando-se a não rir ao mesmo tempo em que, de uma forma um tanto quanto vã e sutil, tentava se desvencilhar do ataque da irmã. _

_-Ora, vamos, Harry James Potter, eu quero ver um sorriso... – ela insistiu, investindo um pouco mais em seu ataque. O cavalo escuro relinchou, como quem protesta, devido tanto ao fato das notáveis movimentações bruscas em seu lombo quanto ao do seu cavaleiro estar perdendo o rumo, fazendo-o seguir num ziguezague irregular, afastando-se aos poucos da estrada. _

_-Ginny! – Harry a repreendeu, aos risos. A garota pareceu satisfeita com o fato, pois adquirira um ar triunfante e cessara, de imediato, o arremeter dos seus dedos na cintura do rapaz, a fim de fazer-lhe cócegas. – Se você cair e se machucar, depois não venha dizer que a culpa foi minha. – ele prosseguiu num ar de falsa censura. _

_-Eu confio em você. – ela murmurou, voltando a se recostar no peito dele. – Sei que jamais me deixaria cair e, muito menos, faria algo para que eu acabasse por me machucar. – a ruiva o encarou firmemente, segurando algumas mechas embaladas pela leve brisa que soprava e que estavam a lhe atrapalhar a visão. – Posso conduzir o cavalo? _

_-Mas já estamos perto de casa. – Harry retrucou num ar sério. – Não vai dar para você fazer muita coisa, Gi. _

_-E quem disse que eu quero voltar para casa agora? – ela lançou-lhe um olhar emburrado. – Nossos passeios estão cada vez mais curtos. – Ginny soltou com um suspiro. – O que está acontecendo, Harry? _

_O garoto não respondeu a um primeiro momento, apenas se limitou a desviar o olhar dos orbes avelã da irmã, que o mirava de modo determinado à espera de uma resposta. _

_-Nós não somos mais crianças, Ginny. – ele disse, por fim, num tom ligeiramente rouco; seu rosto adquirindo um leve rubor. _

_-Certo, eu sei que você já tem treze anos, e eu sou um ano mais nova que você; não é necessário me lembrar isso. – ela não abandonara o ar imponente e um pouco irritado. – Agora vá direto ao ponto. _

_-**Você** não é mais uma criança. – sua voz, a esse ponto, não passava de um tênue murmurar. – E, bem, você já é quase uma mulher agora. _

_-Sim,** quase**. Eu não sou por completo. – Ginny rebateu, visivelmente impaciente. – Posso ter desenvolvido um pouco o corpo, mas minhas regras ainda não vieram. _

_-Você fala isso com tanta naturalidade... – Harry confessou num suspiro. – Será que você não percebe que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, elas virão e você vai se casar? Talvez até esteja prometida a alguém e não saiba, além disso... – Harry parou de falar a um movimento brusco do cavalo, só depois notando que fora Ginny que havia puxado as rédeas com certa irritação, fazendo o animal parar de chofre. _

_-O que você quer dizer com isso, Harry? – ela questionou pausadamente, sua mão crispando-se ainda mais em torno das rédeas. _

_-Estou querendo dizer que, quanto mais cedo acabarmos com isso, melhor será para nós. – ele revelou, meio ofegante. – Nós estamos muito ligados um ao outro, Ginny. Ligados demais. Daqui a algum tempo iremos seguir caminhos diferentes: você terá um marido e viverá com ele, em sua propriedade; quanto a mim, irei me casar com alguma nobre e viver na casa que era de meus pais. A separação será mais dolorosa se não começarmos a nos acostumar com a ausência do outro desde agora. _

_-E se eu não quiser me afastar de você? – Ginny retorquiu com os olhos meio vermelhos, mirando o garoto com certa mágoa e raiva. – E se eu não quiser nenhum pretendente? Eu podia... _

_-Não daria certo, Ginny. – ele a interrompeu, de imediato. – Eu não deixaria você estragar a sua vida para viver comigo... – ele retesou um pouco, como se a idéia não lhe agradasse. – E com a minha futura esposa. Seja ela quem fosse. _

_-Somos irmãos, Harry. – a ruiva insistiu num ar sério; os olhos ainda mais vermelhos na tentativa de segurar as lágrimas. – Você não pode simplesmente me pedir para me afastar de você. Seria o mesmo que me pedir para me afastar do Ronald, dos gêmeos... _

_-Você sabe que não é a mesma coisa. – Harry a interrompeu seriamente, percebendo o cavalo começara a dar um giro em torno de si mesmo, mas pouco lhe importava o fato no momento. O que ele não notara era que Ginny puxava as rédeas do cavalo para o lado, a fim de mudá-lo de direção, fazendo com que ele desse as costas aos portões do palacete. – E nós não somos irmãos, Ginny. _

_-Você chegou à nossa casa quando tinha três anos, Harry, logo depois da morte dos seus pais. Podemos não ser irmãos, mas fomos criados como tal. – ela falou num tom doce, abandonando as rédeas do cavalo com um suspiro. – Meus pais te têm como um filho. – ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. – Não me peça para me afastar de você. – repetiu numa voz rouca. **– Eu não quero me afastar de você. **_

_-Mas, Ginny... _

_-E eu sei também que não é de seu agrado se afastar de mim. – ela falou num meio sorriso. – Então, não pense nessas coisas por agora, Harry. – completou, acariciando de leve a face dele. – Ainda temos algum tempo antes de nos preocuparmos nisso. _

_-No dia em que elas descerem, eu vou embora. – o garoto murmurou num ar sisudo. – Vou morar na casa que me pertence, com Sirius. _

_-Mas... _

_-Ginny, você deve me prometer que irá me avisar sobre isso. – ela negou, avidamente, como uma criança teimosa. – Gi, por favor, você sabe que não vamos poder ficar juntos pela vida inteira; nós somos... Nós somos irmãos. _

_-De criação. – ela completou num tom rude. – E você mesmo não me dissera a pouco que nós nunca fomos irmãos? – murmurou num ar embargado. – As pessoas podem nos considerar como tal, mas... Que mandemos às favas esses malditos costumes! Você está colocando empecilhos onde não existe, Harry. _

_-Você está confundindo as coisas... – ele tentou se justificar num tom rouco. _

_-Quem está confundindo as coisas aqui é você, Harry Potter! – ela explodiu, alteando um pouco a voz. _

_-Ginny, vê se me escuta... Eu não quero ser a razão da ruína da família que me acolheu com tanto carinho e afeto um dia, irmã. – ele segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos num gesto delicado, e sorriu. – Algum dia, você saberá do que eu estou falando. _

_-Eu não quero saber... – ela protestou num tom rouco. – Eu não... _

_-Já chega, Ginny. – ele a repreendeu num tom firme. – Eu quero que você me prometa. – ordenou, soltando o rosto dela delicadamente. _

_A ruiva respirou fundo, encarando o garoto a sua frente de modo ofegante. Seus olhos de um verde intenso a perfuravam a espera de uma resposta, ao que ela balançou a cabeça num gesto inconformado. Numa ação impulsiva, ela tomou o rosto de Harry com suas mãos e puxou-o para perto de si com certa violência, selando os seus lábios ao dele de forma incerta e ansiosa. Alguns instantes depois, a ruiva moveu os lábios como quem iniciaria um beijo e se afastou dele, com o rosto adquirindo um leve rubor. _

_Harry apenas a encarava, num estado entre espanto e euforia, ao que Ginny retirou as mãos do rosto dele lentamente e, num gesto gracioso, desceu da montaria. _

_-A promessa fora selada, assim como os nossos lábios. – ela falou num tom quase inaudível, procurando não encará-lo. – Quando elas descerem, eu lhe direi. – ela alteou um pouco a voz antes de suspirar. – Até mais, Harry. – e, ao falar isso, levantou um pouco as saias do vestido e pôs-se a correr em direção aos portões da sua casa, sem olhar para trás.". _

O som de cortinas sendo abertas sem nenhuma cerimônia preencheu o aposento no qual um rapaz de cabelos escuros, agora mais desalinhados do que o normal, ressonava tranquilamente. A penumbra que se instalara no quarto até então deu lugar a um impetuoso facho de luz que adentrou ferozmente por entre os vitrais da enorme janela.

Essa mesma luminosidade que deixava a vista uma leve quantidade de poeira proveniente do movimentar das cortinas que dançavam pelo quarto atingiu o rosto de Harry, fazendo-o resmungar alto durante o sono e virar o rosto para o outro lado. O responsável pelo feito riu e, logo depois, o som dos seus sapatos batendo contra o piso de ladrilho nevado preencheu o local enquanto ele caminhava de forma altiva até o leito do moreno.

Sagazes olhos gris estudaram Harry calmamente antes de cruzar os braços e esboçar um sorriso meio torto. A expressão estranhamente severa foi substituída por uma arteira quando o rapaz, ainda meio sonolento, murmurava um _"Ginny, fecha isso...". _

-Sinto-lhe informar, Mr. Potter, mas eu não sou a Ginny. – Sirius falou pausadamente e a reação do outro foi quase de imediata. Sobressaltando-se, Harry abriu os olhos e mirou o padrinho, meio atordoado e com os olhos meio cerrados por causa da intensa luz que adentrara em sua retina. O sorriso torto de Sirius se alargou. – Bom dia, Harry.

-Hum... Bom dia, Sirius. – ele falou num ar desanimado, afundando o rosto no travesseiro e tornando a fechar os olhos. – Por que você tem que me acordar sempre com o abrir dessas malditas cortinas?

-Porque é engraçado ver você pensar que quem faz isso é a sua _irmã. – _automaticamente, Harry abriu um dos olhos e mirou o padrinho com certo ar de desagrado.

-Eu não acho engraçado. – falou num tom mais grave, erguendo o tronco calmamente e se sentando na cama sufocando um bocejo, observando o ar quase divertido que Sirius exibia. – Eu fui acordado por ela dessa forma durante longos anos, acabei me acostumando com isso. – se justificou, passando a mão pelos cabelos, estudando o padrinho com uma atenção maior do que o normal. – E espero que tenha um bom motivo para vir me acordar tão cedo. – completou, mal-humorado.

-Você tem visita. – Sirius murmurou com certo pesar. Harry piscou demoradamente e se preparava para dizer algo, mas o mais velho prosseguiu. – E não é a Hermione Granger.

Harry suspirou pesadamente, presumindo quem poderia ser. Ou, se não, seria outra vindo por um motivo igual. A feição do rapaz se tornou ligeiramente carregada, pensando que certamente isso não devia ocorrer no tempo de seus pais ou avós; e em como gostaria que, ao menos nesse quesito, a sociedade não resolvesse insinuar que poderia haver novos ditames sem se mostrar tão impolida.

-Por que você não deu uma desculpa qualquer? – ele resmungou, antes de se levantar da cama a contragosto.

-Qual seria a desculpa dessa vez? – Sirius preponderou num arquear de sobrancelha, observando o afilhado a uma curta distância de si, mirando-o como se a culpa daquele momento fosse toda dele. – Se você continuar assim, Harry, todas as moças da corte vão achar que você não quer se casar.

-Sim, esse é o fato. – Harry rebateu quase num revirar de olhos. – Eu não quero me casar. – avaliou, passando por Sirius e começando a transitar pelo quarto.

O homem girou meio-corpo, seguindo o afilhado com o olhar. Harry contornou a cama e foi se dirigindo até o armário marfim situado no outro extremo do aposento. Soltando um som que lembrava um riso prendido, Sirius se preocupou em abrir as cortinas da outra janela do quarto, que ficava próxima à cabeceira da cama de Harry. A enorme massa de poeira que escapou delas fez o nariz do moreno protestar um pouco.

-Nem se a noiva for Ginny Weasley? – alfinetou Sirius sorrindo de forma visivelmente atrevida. A reação de Harry foi imediata: o rapaz parou, de súbito, e virou-se rapidamente para Sirius, que lhe lançava um olhar por cima dos ombros. O rosto do rapaz estava lívido e os olhos ligeiramente arregalados.

-É ela que está... – ele começou, mas ao ouvir a escandalosa gargalhada do mais velho, bufou de raiva. – _Sirius! – _o repreendeu, ficando subitamente envergonhado antes abrir a porta do armário com certa raiva. Suas dobradiças douradas rangeram num nítido protesto.

-Você queria que fosse ela, não? – ele insinuou. Harry não disse nada e, novamente, os passos suntuosos de Sirius ecoaram pelo recinto antes de ele se recostar na lateral do armário e cruzar os braços calmamente.

-Eu não queria que fosse ela, Sirius. – Harry murmurou, carrancudo. Sirius lançou um olhar furtivo para a enorme porta que os separava. – Ela é minha irmã.

-Não, ela não é sua irmã. Pelo menos não é irmã consangüínea... Até quando você vai continuar mentindo para si mesmo, Harry? – falou com certo afinco. Segundos depois, a cabeça de Harry se sobressaiu por detrás da porta do móvel. Sirius sentiu ganas de rir ao notar que ele estava ligeiramente corado e tentava manter uma feição indiferente, mas sua sobrancelha meio arqueada indicava ao padrinho que ele estava meio incomodado. – Admita que você só está aqui para esquecê-la. – completou, meneando a cabeça quando notou que o mais jovem fingira não ter escutado o que ele havia dito e voltara a se esconder atrás da porta. – Você devia tomar coragem e dizer a ela tudo o que guarda dentro de si, Harry. Você é jovem e precisa se casar. Mais cedo ou mais tarde você não vai mais poder resistir ao cerco que todas elas estão fazendo e, um dia, vai acabar sucumbindo perante uma delas. E esta, com certeza, não será Ginevra Weasley.

Como resposta, Sirius obtivera a porta do armário sendo fechada com violência e um mal-humorado Harry jogando um jaleco para ele, ao que ele prontamente segurou e conteve um novo riso. Sirius permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, observando Harry vestir-se de modo mais atento do que o normal. Por fim, deu de ombros e suspirou de leve, sabendo que o rapaz não iria se manifestar sobre esse assunto. _Ele nunca se manifestava._

-As cortinas precisam ser trocadas. – falou num ar entediado, desviando o olhar de Harry para as mesmas. Aquilo pareceu atrair a atenção de Harry, pois o mesmo parara de afivelar o colete negro e mirara Sirius, confuso.

-O que disse?

-As cortinas... – Sirius voltou-se para ele, repetindo. – Elas precisam ser trocadas, estão empoeiradas demais.

-Ah... – Harry começou, meio evasivo. – Vou providenciar isso depois. – concluiu, voltando a atar o colete.

-O que acha de mudarmos a cor delas de índigo para vermelhas? – insinuou, sabendo que as cortinas da residência dos Weasley eram invariavelmente vermelhas. Sirius apenas recebera um olhar assassino de Harry em resposta.

-Quem é a moça que está me esperando, Sirius? – o rapaz questionou, emburrado.

-A moça se chama Cho Chang. Os pais dela compraram a propriedade dos Abbot semana passada. – Sirius começou, sem emoção. – Particularmente, creio que você não vá achá-la mais bonita do que a Ginevra, mas...

-Ela veio com alguém? – Harry o interrompeu de modo cortês, ignorando o sorriso quase trocista que Sirius lhe lançara.

-Com o irmão e uma dama de companhia. – Sirius estendeu o jaleco a Harry, ao notar que ele acabara de ajeitar o colete. – Os pais da moça são mais recatados, não acharam muito seguro trazer sua pudica filha num recinto nobre, mas que só tenha homens na _família._

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha e ajeitou o jaleco, soltando um breve muxoxo. Logo se dirigiu a uma tina situada em cima de um pequeno móvel claro escondido num canto do quarto e lavou o rosto sem muita cerimônia.

-Você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que se lava depois que está devidamente vestido. – ele avaliou e Harry, ainda enxugando o rosto, se virou para Sirius, que tratou de completar. – Eu só gostaria de entender isso.

Harry, a um primeiro momento, não disse nada, apenas se limitou a desabar numa cadeira acolchoada situada ao lado do móvel com a tina, mirando a cama a sua frente com um olhar meio distante.

-Acho melhor eu não te dizer o porquê disso. – confessou, meio envergonhado, preocupando-se em puxar seus sapatos que estavam debaixo da cadeira e começar a calçá-los.

-Posso dizer que presumo o que seja, ou melhor, quem é a responsável por essa sua estranha mania. – falou depois de um tempo em silêncio. Harry bateu o pé direito uma vez, como quem confere se o sapato está devidamente posto e se levantou num leve impulso, tomando rumo para fora do quarto sem dizer uma palavra.

Sirius o seguiu e, logo, os dois passaram a transitar pelo extenso corredor forrado por um longo tapete felpudo azul, cujas paredes eram adornadas de quadros de antigos antecessores da família Potter. Aquela ala da casa se restringia somente aos aposentos da família e pessoas próximas.

-Há quanto tempo você não procura saber de notícias dela? – Sirius questionou, desviando o olhar do quadro do avô de Harry, Charlus Potter, e arqueando uma sobrancelha para ele. O jovem suspirou penosamente e encolheu os ombros, esboçando um ar cansado.

-Não sei ao certo. Talvez um ano ou mais. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, meio cansado. Logo eles estavam a descer uma das extremidades da escada bifurcada que os levaria até o saguão de entrada da casa. – Bom, a essa altura, pode ser até que ela esteja casada, ou...

-Você só saiu da casa dos Weasley por causa disso, suponho. – presumiu Sirius num ar sério. – Ela já estava prometida a alguém e você sabia disso, estou certo?

Harry não respondeu, mas pela feição carregada que ele exibira, o padrinho soube perfeitamente que suas suspeitas estavam corretas. Desistindo de tentar arrancar mais alguma informação do afilhado, ele resolveu voltar a atenção para os últimos degraus da escada que estavam descendo e o caminho que percorreriam até a sala na qual os Chang os esperava. Talvez pudesse pedir a Remus que tentasse dissuadir Harry dessa idéia insana de lutar contra os próprios sentimentos. Ao ver de Sirius, o velho amigo sempre fora melhor com palavras do que ele; mas isso não era muito importante no momento.

-Desculpem-me pela demora, não estava composto o bastante para atendê-los. – a voz meio grave e lustrosa de Harry preencheu o recinto, desviando Sirius dos seus pensamentos e atraindo a atenção dos outros dois ocupantes da sala na qual eles agora adentravam. – Espero que isso não tenha gerado muito incômodo aos senhores. – completou, lançando um singelo sorriso cordial.

-Não houve incômodo algum, cavalheiro. – um rapaz robusto, com os olhos ligeiramente puxados respondeu, se levantando quando Harry atravessou o recinto e vinha cumprimentá-lo. – Suan Chang. – ele sorriu um pouco enquanto apertavam-se as mãos. – Creio que não deva nos conhecer; nós mudamos para a antiga propriedade dos Abbot há muito pouco tempo.

Harry assentiu com um meneio de cabeça antes de falar algo. Sirius lançou um olhar meio de esguelha para Cho e percebeu que ela analisava Harry minuciosamente, estando sentada no outro sofá, ao lado de sua dama de companhia. Arqueou uma sobrancelha, sabendo que a moça se mostrava visivelmente interessada no seu afilhado, e seu olhar não parecia ser tão casto assim.

-Quero apresentar ao senhor a minha irmã, Cho Chang. – o rapaz falou seriamente e, tão logo isso ocorrera, a moça pôs-se de pé e se aproximou dos dois. Sirius quase riu ao notar o desânimo que Harry escondeu quando se virou e tomou a mão enluvada da moça entre as suas e encostou os lábios nela, como mandava a etiqueta.

-Encantada, Mr. Potter. – Cho Chang, que possuía os olhos escuros igualmente puxados do irmão, sorriu gentilmente para Harry. Os seus longos cabelos negros e lisos contrastando-se com sua pele e vestido brancos lembravam ligeiramente uma fina boneca de porcelana. Harry retribuiu o sorriso amigável da moça e se afastou, tornando a adquirir um porte mais aprumado.

-Igualmente, Miss Chang. – falou numa última mesura. – Como vocês já conhecem meu padrinho, Sirius Black, as formalidades entre os senhores estão dispensadas. – eles assentiram e Harry conteve um suspiro. – Queiram sentar-se, por favor. E sintam-se à vontade. – Harry pediu, ele mesmo ocupando o lugar ao lado de Sirius, que já havia se acomodado. Suan Chang optou por ocupar o sofá próximo, e Cho interpôs-se entre ele e a dama de companhia.

Uma infindável, monótona e, porque não dizer, rotulada conversa entre os presentes se iniciou entre eles. Sirius participava vez ou outra, se divertindo intimamente perante os olhares de censura que Harry lhe lançava disfarçadamente de quando em quando, acusando-o mudamente de pô-lo naquela embaraçada situação.

Os Chang, aparentemente, só se deram por satisfeitos para irem embora quando o sol já ia alto – e depois de, implicitamente, enumerar diversas e exageradas qualidades da subentendida pretendente do herdeiro dos Potter – e o estômago de Harry agradeceu mentalmente por isso, pois ainda não tinha feito desjejum.

Quando se viram mais uma vez no saguão de entrada, com as visitas devidamente longe e a porta principal lacrada, o moreno de olhos gris reparou que o afilhado lhe lançava olhares desafiadores, como se disposto a atiçá-lo a dizer algo quanto a isso. Ele, contudo, manteve-se impassível, a priori, seu rosto demonstrando todo o divertimento que a fúria do mais novo estava lhe causando.

-Você deve concordar que ela é uma boa pretendente. Não é melhor que a Ginny, é claro, mas ainda assim é uma boa pretendente. – ele observou calmamente. Harry revirou os olhos e reprimiu um bufo de raiva.

-Por que você tem sempre que falar da Ginevra, Sirius? – inquiriu num tom aborrecido.

-E por que será que, desde que você pôs os pés nessa casa, você nunca mais a chamou de _Ginny? _

Harry pareceu ligeiramente desconcertado, mas ainda procurou manter-se mais apático.

-Esse é o nome dela, não? E... – Harry resmungou algo ininteligível. – Por Deus, Sirius, até quando você vai insistir com isso? – ele alteou um pouco a voz, meio impaciente. – E quantas vezes eu preciso dizer que eu não amo a Ginevra? – o rapaz falou no ar mais sisudo que pôde, mas seu breve corar, de certa forma, o traiu. Sirius não disse nada, e tão pouco riu.

Perdurou-se um silêncio em que um se limitou apenas a encarar o outro. Sirius achou que era melhor parar de pressionar o afilhado por agora e notou pelo olhar que Harry lhe lançava que ele se sentiria imensamente grato por isso. Suspirou e meneou a cabeça, resignado com a pérfida postura do rapaz.

-Certo, continue a fingir que eu continuo a acreditar. – falou, por fim. Harry pensou em protestar, mas Sirius percebeu e resolveu prosseguir. – Vá para a sala de refeições, vou pedir para a Marie levar algo para você. Depois, vamos cavalgar um pouco para acalmar os ânimos.

-Eu não preciso me acalmar. – resmungou com certa teimosia e Sirius não conteve um revirar de olhos.

-Pense o que quiser, então. – e, dizendo isso, se retirou, deixando um Harry meio emburrado para trás.

* * *

N/A: Depois daquela N/A enorme, eu ainda tenho coisa para escrever aqui embaixo? Certamente é o que vocês se perguntam. Bem... Er... Não necessariamente. / corada-mor / Mas eu resolvi colocar um trechinho do próximo capítulo. XD.

"-Ginny, você o ama, não é? – Ron acusou seriamente ao que Ginny fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. – Você gosta do Harry.  
Ela não negou e, tão pouco, preocupou-se em assentir. Abaixando o olhar para não ter que encarar o irmão, crispou os punhos sobre a saia do vestido creme que usava antes de responder ao questionamento dele  
-Você já sabe da resposta, então, acredito que não preciso dizer. – murmurou, amarga. Houve um suspiro profundo de Ron como uma réplica.  
-Ginny, como você pôde deixar isso acontecer? – ele questionou, baixinho.  
-Ron, você acha que a pessoa escolhe por quem vai se apaixonar? Simplesmente ocorre, não há como impedir isso." 

Espero que gostem! Beijos! 


	2. Capítulo II

N/A: Er... Eu demorei "um pouquinho" para postar o capítulo da fic, não? Desculpem... / se esconde /. Haveria mais convicção em minhas desculpas se a fic não estivesse completa, mas ela está completa, então, o que eu fiz não tem perdão / se esconde mais ainda /. Podem me xingar à vontade. n.n. O caso é que... Bem... Er... Primeiro, foi o final de semestre e depois eu acabei usando meu tempo livre para terminar de escrever o capítulo de "Escolhas", além de prosseguir com os capítulos das outras fics. Por fim, ultimamente, estive um pouco asiosa e triste e irritada por causa de assuntos do coração... T.T. Mas, enfim, vou retomando minha vida aos poucos, tentando ainda manter a calma. Não importa mais.

Enfim, vamos aos comentários. XD

**Dany **_(Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic e que queira mais capítulos. XD. Sim, essa fic já está concluída, mas é bem mais emocionante postar a fic aos poucos... Hehehehe. / se esconde atrás da cadeira / E não se preocupe, prometo que dessa vez as atualizações dela serão mais freqüentes... n.n); _**Mellanie Black **_(XD. Fico feliz que tenha adorado a fic! XD. Ah, não é para entender por agora mesmo, pois a situação vai ser explicada mais no próximo capítulo. Mas, já adiantando... Quando os pais de Harry morreram, armaram contra Sirius também, e ele foi preso; por essa razão, Harry acabou tendo que ir morar com os Weasley, pelo menos até ter idade suficiente para cuidar da sua própria fortuna. XD. Sirius depois foi solto – e o verdadeiro culpado, preso –, mas Harry preferiu permanecer com os Weasley por um tempo. XD. Sim, super-fofo o Harry nesses trajes... n.n. Ah... / se esconde atrás da cadeira / Não vai ter não... Eu tinha planejado fazer algo do tipo no esquema que fiz da fic, mas acabei mudando muita coisa e a cena ficou meio "solta" e eu esqueci de tirar o fato desse primeiro capítulo. XD. Enfim... Achei que ninguém se importaria com isso. Huahahahaha. / corada-mor / Mas vou explicar para você a razão do Harry ser diferente dos outros. Hehehehehe. Ginny ia acordá-lo todas as manhãs quando eles moravam na mesma casa... Então, a preocupação do moreno, com o tempo, foi ficar o mais composto possível frente à garota, que ficava rindo enquanto observava ele praticamente 'correr' para vestir uma roupa mais descente. XD. Por essa razão, ele sempre deixava para lavar o rosto por último. Não se preocupe... Não será como CNP. n.n); _**Lulu Star **_(Adorei a sua lista de motivos... Hehehehehehe. Eu amo história dessa época e, mesmo sendo essa a primeira fic de época postada, amo escrever sobre ela. XD. Também amo Los Hermanos e espero que tenha sido bem iniciada pelo seu namorado a gostar da banda. XD. Sim, Remus e Sirius aparecem, mas bem pouco... / se esconde /. Er... Eu demorei dessa vez, mas prometo que não vou demorar tanto assim na próxima... Sim, capítulos curtos! XD. Então, é uma ótima oportunidade de conhecer um pouco mais sobre essas personagens ilustres da Commedia Dell'Arte. XD. Espero que te emocione mesmo! XD); _**Loira **_(Er... / corada-mor / Confesso que tenho dado mais atenção ao fanfiction do que ao floreios ultimamente... E, sim, há três fics que eu ando postando aqui, mas que não foram postadas lá no outro site (Pierrot, À Deriva e Escolhas). Não há uma explicação precisa para isso – a não ser, talvez, o medo de muitas pessoas reclamarem por eu não estar escrevendo as outras fics, o que realmente certo dizerem e eu não tiro a razão de ninguém... n.n. E, relacionado aos comentários, é que o site daqui dá a oportunidade de fazer isso, então... Mas, bem, nada disso não justifica que eu tenho sido uma péssima autora ultimamente. Y.Y. Mil desculpas... Irei aparecer por lá, não se preocupe. n.n. E fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic. XD); _ **Mai Amekan**_(Fico feliz que tenha gostado! XD. Huahahaha. Eu cheguei a pensar que algumas pessoas que conheciam Los Hermanos iam acabar associando o título à música. E ela também é uma das minhas favoritas! n.n. XD. E, sim, ela me inspirou. XD. Foi por causa dela que eu parti em busca de mais informações sobre as três personagens da Commedia Dell'Arte, que seguiu de base para várias entrelinhas da fic. XD.)_

Muito obrigada a todos aqueles que comentaram! E beijos a todos vocês lêem e/ou comentam a fic. E fiquem agora com mais um capítulo de Pierrot!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capítulo II _**

**_"Veja bem, além destes fatos vis  
_****_Saiba, traições são bem mais sutis  
_****_Se eu te troquei, não foi por maldade  
_****_Amor, veja bem, arranjei alguém chamado saudade". _**

**_(Veja Bem Meu Bem – Los Hermanos) _**

_"Ginny Weasley estava num estado de estranha sonolência quando um estranho rangido a manteve mais dispersa, fazendo-a abrir os olhos bruscamente; porém, indolente demais para se preocupar com tal ruído, tornou a fechá-los e ajeitou-se mais em meio as cobertas na qual se encontrava enrolada para aquecer-se do frio. _

_Arthur e Molly haviam viajado há mais de uma semana para visitar o filho mais velho, Charles, que havia se casado há poucos meses e agora morava no norte da Inglaterra. As viagens dos pais sempre a preocupavam, pois uma parte dela não se sentia segura em saber que eles não estavam em casa, mas a presença de Harry e dos outros cinco irmãos a acalmava, de certo modo; então, a ruivinha associou o estranho ruído ao temor de que algo acontecesse a ela e a seus irmãos na ausência dos pais, ou que algo acontecesse aos dois e eles nunca mais voltassem. _

_Respirou fundo e abraçou-se ao travesseiro, tentando voltar a pegar no sono, mas um novo ruído, dessa vez de algo se quebrando, seguido de o que parecia ser um resmungo, a despertou por completo. Um cheiro floral invadiu furiosamente as suas narinas, fazendo-a lamentar por breves instantes o vidro de perfume que deveria estar quebrado, mas a nítida movimentação em seu quarto, vista através dos vultos que se formavam no dossel branco da sua cama, a manteve alerta e cautelosa. _

_Ginny sentou-se bruscamente na cama e segurou o travesseiro. Aquela sombra formada pela iluminação da vela que o invasor trazia em mãos indicava à ruiva que ele estava cada vez mais perto. Um meio sorriso povoou os seus lábios quando o contorno disforme de uma mão se sobressaiu e agarrara o cortinado. Ansiosa, a ruiva abandonou o travesseiro e engatinhou pela cama, aproximando-se daquele vulto. Tão logo ele abrira o cortinado, a ruiva assoprou a vela e riu baixinho da feição ofendida que o garoto de sete anos esboçara antes de sua visão ser tomada por um breu completo. _

_-Harry, o que você está fazendo aqui? – ela inquiriu num falso tom de repreensão. – Está tarde, você deveria estar dormindo. _

_-Eu vim te pregar um susto, mas, infelizmente, você acordou. – o menino respondeu, emburrado. – E você está onde? Eu não enxergo mais nada. _

_-Como você esperava que eu não tivesse acordado, se você fez aquele estardalhaço todo para entrar no meu quarto? – ela falou, risonha, sentindo as mãos de Harry passearem de leve pelo seu cabelo, ao que ela logo tratou de se afastar. – Certo; você me disse que veio me pregar um susto. Agora que você não conseguiu pregar, por que ainda está aqui? – ela continuou a recuar, sabendo que ele deveria estar começando a segui-la, buscando-a pela direção da sua voz. _

_-Estou sem sono. – ele falou, visivelmente impaciente por ela estar fugindo dele. Ginny riu e, percebendo-se na outra extremidade da cama, abriu o cortinado e pulou graciosamente para o chão. – Você não vai começar a brincar de pegar nesse escuro, vai? – ele questionou subitamente. _

_-E por que, inicialmente, você está atrás de mim, Harry? _

_-Porque eu quero saber onde você está, oras. E nesse escuro... – ele resmungou algo que Ginny não conseguiu entender. A esse ponto, a ruiva sentia as costas recostadas nas macias cortinas vermelhas do seu quarto. Sorrindo, abriu uma pequena fresta, deixando a luz do luar iluminar parcamente o quarto. _

_Demorou alguns instantes para a sua visão entrar em foco e logo a ruiva divisara o vulto do moreno a uma curta distância de si, os braços ainda estendidos no intuito de procurá-la. _

_-Ainda estamos brincando? – ele questionou num meio sorriso. _

_-Foi para isso que veio? – ela rebateu com outra pergunta, a sobrancelha visivelmente arqueada. _

_-Na realidade, eu ia perguntar se podia dormir com você essa noite. – ele coçou de leve a nuca, num nítido desconcerto. _

_-Quer dizer que o corajoso Harry Potter tem medo de dormir sozinho? – ela brincou e ele esboçou um ar indignado. _

_-Claro que não! – exclamou em resposta. Ginny tornou a rir. – Eu só... Senti sua falta hoje. – a ruiva notou com um ar intrigado que ele estava meio ruborizado. _

_-Sentiu minha falta? Como assim, Harry? – ela perguntou com notável curiosidade. _

_-Hã... – ele pigarreou. – Pesadelos. Queria ter certeza de que você ficaria bem hoje, então... – Harry tornou a pigarrear e a encarou firmemente. – Ainda estamos brincando? – ele repetiu, rouco. Ginny sorriu e esboçou um ar arteiro, assentindo. Harry esboçou um ar satisfeito e correu ao encontro dela, mas a ruiva esquivou-se agilmente do moreno. _

_Logo os dois estavam sufocando um riso alegre a fim de não chamar a atenção dos outros, que já deveriam estar dormindo, em meio à perseguição que Harry fazia a Ginny. O riso da ruiva tornou-se mais cristalino quando as mãos de Harry rasparam por sua longa roupa de dormir e, pulando graciosamente da cama para o chão, jogou-se com agilidade debaixo dela, fazendo o menino rir entre uma exclamação satisfeita e um breve protesto. _

_A cama possuía uma estatura alta, o que dava livre acesso para a ruiva se arrastar embaixo dela. Engolindo um grito antes de rir, Ginny sentiu a mão de Harry segurar seu pé e olhou para trás, vendo-o sorrir arteiramente. _

_-Peguei você! – ele falou, num ar risonho. _

_-Se eu sacudir meu pé aqui, eu bato em seu rosto, sabia? – ela murmurou numa falsa ameaça. _

_-Eu sou mais velho e mais forte que você, irmã. Se você tentar fazer isso, eu te arrasto para fora daqui. _

_-Você não faria isso. – Ginny avaliou num tom cético. – E... – prosseguiu, mas parou automaticamente de falar o que pretendia ao notar que o menino subia a mão pela sua perna enquanto se arrastava. – O que você está fazendo? _

_-Indo até você e me certificando de que você não vai escapar. – ele respondeu, meio sério. Ginny reprimiu um revirar de olhos quando a mão dele chegara até suas costas. _

_-Eu não vou escapar. – ela falou calmamente. Poucos instantes depois, Harry ocupava o lugar vazio ao seu lado; os rostos muito próximos esboçando iguais sorrisos. _

_-Por que será que Bertha diz que, por estarmos mais velhos, menino não pode mais brincar com menina, Harry? – a pequena Ginny questionou; o rosto afogueado pelo esforço da brincadeira e pelo fato do ar embaixo da cama ser ligeiramente abafado. – Nós não podemos brincar da mesma coisa? Você também não brinca com meus irmãos do que brinca quando está comigo? Nossas brincadeiras não mudaram, ou mudaram? _

_-A Bertha não liga de te ver brincando com Ron e eu, ela só briga quando estamos sozinhos. Acho que ela ficaria irritada se me visse aqui... – os dois se entreolharam e riram, cúmplices. _

_Bertha era a governanta da casa; quando Arthur e – principalmente – Molly se ausentavam, ela era a responsável por cuidar, não só da casa, mas também das crianças. E, mesmo com a presença da matriarca na residência, ela nunca demonstrava um ar satisfeito quando via Harry e Ginny juntos. Entretanto, Molly não dava indícios de se sentir incomodada com isso, afinal, mesmo Harry não sendo irmão consangüíneo da sua caçula, ele era considerado como tal. _

_-Mas você não sabe por que a Bertha tem raiva? – Ginny perguntou, intrigada. _

_-Porque... – ele esboçou um ar pensativo, estreitando um pouco os olhos. – Será que é por que eu não sou ruivo? Papai me disse que um dia eu vou entender realmente porque eu sou diferente, mas ele já me falou que eu tenho dois pais e duas mães. – Ginny sorriu largamente. _

_-É legal ter dois pais e duas mães? – perguntou num ar ansioso. _

_-Não sei... – ele deu de ombros. – Meu outro pai é igual a mim, eu acho... Bem, é o que eu me lembro dele. Minha outra mãe é ruiva, como a mamãe, mas ela é parecida com você, eu acho... _

_-E onde eles estão agora? _

_-Mamãe me disse que aconteceu com eles o que aconteceu com aquele cavalo da gente, o Erroll, que eles morreram. _

_-Será que morrer é algo bom? – Ginny perguntou, intrigada. – Para onde nós vamos quando morremos? _

_-Mamãe me disse uma vez que morrer é como viajar e nunca voltar. – Harry comentou num ar pensativo, mirando Ginny firmemente. – Mas eu não sei se isso é bom ou ruim. _

_-Também não sei. – Ginny confessou num suspiro. – Mas eu tenho medo que papai e mamãe viajem e nunca voltem. – ela tremeu um pouco. – Será que aconteceu isso com seus outros pais, Harry? Eles disseram a você que iam viajar e nunca voltaram? _

_Harry franziu o cenho, como quem se força a se lembrar de algo, mas nada veio. Suspirou, resignado. _

_-Não lembro... Mas, se agora eu só tenho um pai e uma mãe, por que a Bertha ainda fica irritada? _

_-Bertha disse que os meninos são diferentes das meninas. – a ruiva explicou calmamente. – É por isso que eles se casam, e não menino com menino ou menina com menina. Também falou que é por isso que eu e você não podemos mais brincar juntos. _

_-Vamos nos casar quando crescer? – perguntou Harry, confuso, mas, ao prosseguir, sua feição ficou ligeiramente contrariada. – Se for para ficar longe de você e não podermos brincar mais para isso, eu não quero me casar... E o que será que temos de diferente um do outro, Ginny? – ele aparentou um ar intrigado durante os breves instantes que ficara em silêncio, antes de tornar a prosseguir. – Será que é porque vocês, meninas, usam vestidos e têm aqueles negócios grandes no peito? – ele a mirou firmemente, como quem espera uma resposta. _

_A ruivinha deu de ombros, porém, corou furiosamente. Harry esboçou um ar pensativo, mas foi disperso dos seus pensamentos por causa de uma pequena movimentação ao seu lado. _

_-Você vai sair? – ele questionou, ao ver que ela se arrastava novamente pelo chão, vencendo a distância que faltava para que pudesse sair debaixo da cama. _

_-Sim, está tarde; é melhor dormirmos. – ela respondeu, baixinho. _

_-Posso dormir aqui? – ele perguntou, ansioso, tão logo se encontrava de pé no quarto. Ginny pareceu ainda mais envergonhada. – O que foi? – sua ansiedade fora substituída por preocupação ao notar o rubor na face da irmã. – Aconteceu alguma coisa, Ginny? Você está doente? _

_Ela negou avidamente e depois suspirou. _

_-E por que você ficou assim...? _

_-Eu... – ela começou, observando-o com seu rosto se fundindo aos seus rubros cabelos. – Não tenho nada. – ela alisou a frente da roupa que estava usando, como que disposta a provar que era verídico aquele fato. – Isso é meio estranho, não? – ela questionou, mas notou que Harry estava olhando para um ponto muito abaixo do que ela pretendia que olhasse. _

_-Mas você também não tem nada... – ele falou num ar perplexo. _

_-Nada onde, Harry? – perguntou, confusa, retirando as mãos da barriga e olhando para si mesma, como quem confere se falta algo. Só que sua atenção foi atraída por duas mãos que seguraram com força sua roupa e puxaram para trás, a fim de contornar mais o seu corpo infantil. A cabeleira rebelde olhava para um ponto fixo abaixo da sua cintura e a ruiva se sentiu meio incomodada com aquele gesto do irmão. _

_-O que você está fazendo? _

_-É mesmo verdade... – ele murmurou num ar distante. – Olha, Ginny. – Harry ergueu o olhar a fim de fitá-la firmemente. – Você não tem nada aqui também. Isso é... É meio esquisito... – ele se levantou e se afastou dela, alisando sua própria roupa agora. – Está vendo? Eu tenho. _

_Ginny observou o local com certa curiosidade e depois riu, baixinho. _

_-Isso parece uma maça. – ela falou, ainda rindo. – Você tem uma maça nesse lugar, Harry? – ele corou um pouco, sem ao menos saber o motivo. _

_-Não é bem uma maça... – Harry falou, passando a mão pelos cabelos, sentando-se na beirada da cama da irmã. – É algo diferente, isso é... Bom, não sei explicar. _

_-Pode me mostrar? – ela pediu, curiosa, sentando-se ao lado dele. Ginny viu os olhos dele se arregalarem ligeiramente, além do seu rosto adquirir um ar constrangido. – Está com vergonha de me mostrar? – ele assentiu e a ruiva tornou a rir. _

_-E se eu te mostrasse, você me mostraria o seu? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, falando muito rápido enquanto observava o local. Ginny riu, envergonhada, mas não pareceu se sentir intimidada pelo fato. _

_-Isso seria um pacto, Harry? – insinuou, séria. _

_-Talvez. – ele pareceu ponderar algo antes de prosseguir. – Mas, não sei, Gi. Será que por **isso** andar sempre coberto, não pode ser errado mostrar para alguém? Eu também estou curioso, mas... E se mamãe descobrir e brigar com nós dois por termos feito isso? _

_-Será que se perguntássemos para a Bertha, ela responderia o que é? – Ginny questionou e os dois trocaram um olhar significativo. _

_-Com certeza não. – os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo e prenderam o riso. _

_-Vamos dormir. – Ginny falou, já recuperada do riso, tornando a se levantar da cama. Harry abriu a boca para falar, mas a ruiva o interrompeu, prosseguindo. – E, sim, Harry, você pode dormir aqui. – ela falou, esboçando um ar doce quando o rosto do irmão se iluminou com um largo sorriso". _

Um som estranho fez a ruiva abrir os olhos, assustada. A imagem distorcida do teto do cômodo em que estava veio-lhe aos olhos e, instantes depois, o rosto igualmente distorcido da velha governanta da casa, Bertha Jorkins, tomou o campo de sua visão. Num ar resignado, a ruiva voltou à superfície, tragando uma boa quantidade de ar e recostando as costas na banheira. O olhar severo da mulher a estudou por longos instantes, nos quais ela se limitou a pôr as mãos na cintura num ato mudo de repreensão. A ruiva, porém, permaneceu com seu ar sereno, esperando uma reação mais concreta da velha senhora.

-Ah, está bem, já estou saindo. – falou num ar contrariado, saindo do objeto e espalhando água pelo piso creme do recinto. Seus longos cabelos rubros caíram como uma cascata sobre o corpo e grudavam em seu rosto molhado, mas ela não parecia se importar. Tão pouco parecia se importar com a roupa que lhe grudava no corpo, contornando suas curvas já bem definidas. – O que houve, Bertha? – ela completou calmamente, ficando em frente à mulher, que ainda a mirava seriamente. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Eu... – ela começou, abandonando o ar sério e se mostrando confusa. – Desculpe-me, Ginevra, eu não lembro porque vim chamá-la, eu...

A ruiva sorriu, pois já previa a resposta. Desde que começara a trabalhar em sua casa que aquela senhora tinha esses lapsos de perda de memória. Ouvira dizer que é um problema de nascença, do qual ela nunca havia se curado. Ainda diante dos pedidos de desculpas da senhora, Ginny deslizou pelo quarto, buscando algo para vestir no armário escuro situado num canto do recinto.

-Não se preocupe, Bertha. Posso ver o que poderia vir a ser a razão de terem me chamado agora quando descer. – ela falou calmamente, enquanto abria a porta do móvel. – O Ron está em casa?

Como se aquela frase tivesse o efeito de fazer a governanta se lembrar do fato esquecido, ela soltou uma exclamação satisfeita e, após um novo pedido de desculpas, aproximou-se para a ruiva, animada.

-Foi o Ronald que me mandou chamá-la, pequena Weasley. – ela falou rapidamente, decerto com medo de esquecer do fato mais uma vez. – Ele diz que está esperando a senhorita no lugar da casa que tanto gosta.

Ginny esboçou um ar intrigado. Por que o Ron queria ir falar com ela no quarto _dele?_ Respirou fundo, enquanto trazia um vestido simples para perto de si, mas, antes mesmo que concluísse o ato, sentiu a mão de Bertha fechar-se delicadamente sobre o seu pulso.

-Ronald também disse que era para a pequena Weasley usar um vestido mais elegante, disse que são ordens do Mr.Weasley.

-Como...? – Ginny questionou, piscando de modo atordoado. A priori, não entendeu muito bem a razão daquele pedido do pai, mas quando a parca idéia do que poderia ser passou pela sua mente, sentiu um estranho peso no estômago e uma leve sensação de ânsia ao passo que o coração começara a bater descompassado contra o peito.

-Miss Weasley, a senhorita está bem? – a governanta perguntou, preocupada certamente por causa da palidez que seu rosto normalmente levemente corado esboçara. Ginny apenas inspirou profundamente e assentiu.

-Estou ótima, Bertha; se importa de me ajudar a me trocar? Estou com um pouco de pressa. – a ruiva pediu, ao que a velha senhora assentiu e começou a auxiliá-la naquele ato.

Ginny deixou-se ser envaidecida por Bertha em profundo silêncio. Seus olhos e seu corpo distinguiam e acompanhavam cada movimento da velha senhora, mas seu pensamento estava muito longe dali. Correu lentamente os olhos pelo seu quarto, desde a penteadeira negra com seus variados perfumes, jóias, grampos e pentes, até parar na cama de dossel na qual se deitara tantas vezes com o irmão ao seu lado. Parcamente, a ruiva ouvia Bertha dizer o quanto adorava pentear o cabelo da sua pequena Weasley quando ainda era uma criancinha e, involuntariamente, esboçou um triste sorriso enquanto desejava que voltassem no tempo para ter Harry de volta àquela casa, para poder acordá-lo todas as manhãs e vê-lo sorrir para ela ou vê-lo constrangido com brincadeiras e pedidos que ambos antigamente julgavam ser completamente inocentes.

Seus pensamentos lhe levaram à última vez que se viram antes de ele partir e suspirou profundamente. Ainda era difícil acreditar que tivera a coragem de ter dito aquele simples _"Eu te amo" _enquanto voltavam do lago, que ela nem sequer acreditara que pudesse ser ouvido por ele. Depois, preferiu permanecer trancada no quarto até o dia da sua partida e, quando ele bateu à sua porta para um último abraço, recusou-se a recebê-lo. Logo nos primeiros dias de ausência do rapaz, Ginny julgou que ele poderia estar certo e aquela separação poderia fazer bem para eles, mas nem mesmo os anos que se passaram desde a partida do irmão foram suficientes para diminuir o que ela sentia por ele.

-Acabei, minha querida. – a voz de Bertha a trouxe de volta a realidade e Ginny a observou, forçando um sorriso agradecido. A senhora a olhou de modo tão emocionado que a ruiva deduziu que ela já estava a vê-la casada e feliz. Suspirando penosamente, apoiou-se nos braços da cadeira que até então se encontrava sentada e se levantou. – Você está linda, pequena Weasley.

-Obrigada, Bertha. – ela agradeceu com uma quase falsa cordialidade, sentindo aquela náusea voltar com força em seu ser. – Diga a meu pai que eu estou pronta, mas fui falar com Ron e já vou descer. – a ruiva piscou demoradamente. – Ele já está aqui?

-Ele quem, pequena Weasley? – Ginny meneou a cabeça e fez um gesto displicente com as mãos.

-Esqueça. – falou num suspiro. – Bem, pode ir.

Bertha assentiu e se retirou do recinto apressadamente. Ginny ficou observando a porta por onde a governanta passara e, por fim, resolveu seguir caminho, pois o irmão já devia esperá-lo há muito.

Eram poucos os passos que separavam o seu quarto do de Harry, mas, para Ginny, o caminho pelo corredor fora excessivamente longo. Sua cabeça rodava ante as suposições do que o futuro agora poderia lhe reservar, e nenhuma delas era tão acolhedora quanto à de viver sozinha, ou até mesmo como uma velha governanta da casa de Harry (pois sua mente teimava em acreditar que, depois de anos sem notícias dele, o rapaz já poderia estar casado e, quem sabe, à espera do nascimento do primeiro filho). E, por mais que essa mera imagem de ela trabalhando numa casa de um Harry Potter casado e com filhos fizesse seu peito contrair ferozmente, esse fato era mais aceitável do que ela ter que passar a vida inteira ao lado de um homem que saberia que jamais seria capaz de amar, e, o pior de tudo, tendo filhos com ele.

Quando alcançou a porta do antigo quarto do irmão, hesitou por breves instantes antes de abri-la e entrar nele. Balançou a cabeça por breves instantes como a espantar a possibilidade de ser Harry e não Ron que a esperasse naquele recinto, mas ela cria que Bertha não teria senso de humor suficiente para pregar-lhe uma peça dessas. A moça, entretanto, não demorou muito a reconhecer a cabeleira ruiva de Ron parado no meio do quarto, a observar os contornos do campo através da janela que estava meio entreaberta.

-Ron? – ela o chamou docemente. O ruivo se virou para com um largo sorriso, mas Ginny pôde ver que seus olhos azuis demonstravam certo nervosismo, como quem lhe escondia algo. – Por que me chamou aqui? Você sabe que eu não gosto muito de entrar nesse quarto desde que ele foi embora, não sabe?

O ruivo, que possuía uma estatura um pouco alta para alguém da sua idade, assentiu calmamente e lançou um olhar quase convalescente para a irmã mais nova. Ginny sempre havia desconfiado de que o irmão sabia dos seus sentimentos por Harry, e julgava também que ele poderia saber se o mesmo era recíproco, pois já o vira discutir muitas vezes com Harry sobre um assunto cujo conteúdo lhe era desconhecido; mas ante aquele olhar ela teve plena certeza de que ele sabia, de ambos.

-Eu vou partir hoje para visitá-lo, Ginny. – Ron falou num ar sério, mas Ginny não esboçou nenhuma reação e, tão pouco, sorriu. O rapaz respirou fundo e a encarou num ar penetrante. – E eu preciso te dizer uma coisa.

-Pode dizer duas, se quiser. – ela murmurou num ar sisudo, caminhando até a cama e sentando-se em sua beirada com um suspiro. Mesmo que tivesse passado um pouco mais de dois anos desde a partida do rapaz, Ginny ainda podia inalar o seu perfume, que parecia ter se impregnado no ar daquele cômodo; talvez fosse por isso que evitasse tanto entrar nele, porque aquele doce aroma a fazia crer, por breves instantes, que nada havia mudado e que Harry ainda estava ali, ao seu lado. – O Harry vai se casar, suponho. – Ginny murmurou, respirando fundo. – E, independentemente disso ou não, eu sei que está prestes a ocorrer o mesmo comigo, de qualquer forma. – Ron assentiu calmamente.

-Eu esperava que você me dissesse se deseja que o Harry saiba sobre o seu futuro casamento. – ele comentou, observando-a serenamente. – Só que eu não sei se isso seria uma boa idéia.

-Por que não? – ela rebateu, piscando demoradamente.

-Draco Malfoy não é apenas um pretendente seu, irmã. Ele é seu prometido. – Ron falou num murmúrio rouco e Ginny começou a sentir certa raiva daqueles olhos azuis que a estudavam com certa compaixão, como se o fato de estar se casando com um Malfoy fosse o fim do mundo para ele. Bem, de certa forma era; mas o fato de Ron achar que os Malfoy têm negócios com pilantras e saqueadores não iria mudar o fato de ela ser a prometida dele.

-E que diferença isso faz? – Ginny grunhiu em resposta. – É o que toda mulher nobre deve fazer, não é, Ronald? – completou, meio ríspida. – Continuar nobre com um bom casamento a fim de honrar o nome que carrega, além de todos aqueles que o carregam, carregaram ou carregarão; ter um belo sobrenome e uma enorme casa para cuidar; e, por fim, ter direito a inúmeras regalias materiais que desejar para satisfazer desejos fúteis; em troca, seu futuro marido deseja somente que a esposa o honre e lhe dê filhos fortes e saudáveis para herdar seu patrimônio. É esse, basicamente, o ciclo da vida humana. – ela respirou profundamente. – Não é isso que eu estou fazendo? O que mais você quer?

-Ginny... – ele a chamou, baixinho. A ruiva sentiu a raiva correr em suas veias com mais intensidade. Não sabia quem a fazia sentir essa fúria, talvez sentisse raiva de todos, mas mais de si mesma por não ter ido atrás de Harry como várias e várias vezes desejou fazer, porém seu orgulho não permitia. Também tinha raiva dele, por ser covarde o bastante para suprimir sentimentos que eram tão óbvios para ela.

-Ora, vamos, Ronald, não me olhe assim. Eu já esperava por isso, e devo me portar como uma boa filha que sou e aceitar, não? Eu não quero desonrar o nome da minha família. – avaliou num tom meio arrastado. – Você pode viajar em paz então, porque eu não vou cometer nenhuma loucura. E pouco me importa você dizer ao Harry se eu vou me casar ou se eu morri, porque vai dar no mesmo. Também garanto que as duas situações irão ter igual importância para ele, porque para mim, pouco importa se ele também se encaixe em uma delas.

O silêncio reinou entre eles. Ginny mirava Ron com seus olhos avelã muito brilhantes e sua respiração descompassada, desafiando-o a falar algo. A ruiva desejava despejar a sua frustração em algo ou em alguém, porque isso a fazia esquecer, por breves instantes, a vontade de chorar que começava a dominá-la por dentro, como um veneno que se alastra pelo corpo de quem o ingeriu.

-Ginny, você o ama, não é? – Ron acusou seriamente ao que Ginny fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. – Você gosta do Harry.

Ela não negou e, tão pouco, preocupou-se em assentir. Abaixando o olhar para não ter que encarar o irmão, crispou os punhos sobre a saia do vestido creme que usava antes de responder ao questionamento dele.

-Você já sabe da resposta, então, acredito que não preciso dizer. – murmurou, amarga. Houve um suspiro profundo de Ron como uma réplica.

-Ginny, como você pôde deixar isso acontecer? – ele questionou, baixinho.

-Ron, você acha que a pessoa escolhe por quem vai se apaixonar? Simplesmente ocorre, não há como impedir isso.

-Eu... Eu sempre suspeitei, mas... – Ron parou de falar, como quem busca as palavras certas. – O Harry, ele... Você e ele já... Já ficaram em alguma situação _estranha?_

A ruiva mirou o irmão e percebeu que suas orelhas estavam vermelhas. Lançou-lhe um olhar agudo e sua face ficou ligeiramente carregada.

-Ronald, eu não quero tomar isso como uma ofensa. – ela positivou, austera. – Eu já lhe informei que jamais faria algo para desonrar o nosso pai ante a corte. – Ron ficou com as orelhas ainda mais vermelhas e Ginny soube que ele estava arrependido de ter pensado aquilo.

-Desculpe-me, Ginny, mas é que... – ele respirou fundo, aparentando desistir de falar o que quer que pretendia dizer. – Se eu contar para o Harry, ele vai desejar vir ao noivado. – ele parou de falar por um breve período, como quem pondera algo. – Você quer que ele esteja presente?

Ginny apenas se levantou da cama que antes pertencera a Harry e inspirou profundamente.

-Faça o que achar melhor, Ron. – ela murmurou num tom quase inaudível, depositando um carinhoso beijo no rosto do irmão antes de rumar para a porta do quarto. – Espero que tenha uma viagem tranqüila. Já vou descer, porque o Mr. Malfoy já deve estar me esperando. – e, dizendo isso, se retirou dos aposentos, fechando a porta lentamente ao passar.

* * *

N/A: Gostaram? Espero que sim! E como é sagrado em fics já concluídas, segue abaixo uma 'palhinha' do próximo capítulo. XD.

_"Ron observou Harry de modo pasmo quando o rapaz se emparelhou a ele. O ruivo estava tão ou mais lívido do que quando soubera que o pai do Malfoy poderia ter matado os pais do irmão, contudo o moreno não estranhou muito o fato, pois essa reação do ruivo já lhe era algo previsível.  
-Eu não sabia que você estava casado, Harry. – avaliou, ainda perplexo. – Desde quando?  
Sirius notou Harry trocar um olhar com ele e esboçar um singelo sorriso antes de responder.  
-Ela não é minha esposa, Ronald. – ele falou num ar sereno. As orelhas do ruivo se avermelharam.  
-Não? Então, mas se ela... O que ela é de você? – o sorriso de Harry se alargou antes de sua mão pousar na maçaneta da porta e girá-la lentamente.  
-Ela é minha governanta. – respondeu calmamente."_

Beijos!!


End file.
